Even When You're Naughty
by SVUlover14
Summary: Alex is naughty, and Olivia has to punish her. Warning for spanking. R&R!


"Alex, honey, it's time for bed," said Olivia, coming into the living room where Alex was lounging on the couch and watching television.

Alex pouted. "Five more minutes."

"Sweetie, you have to get up early tomorrow, and I don't want you to be grumpy all day because you didn't get enough sleep. It's bedtime."

Ales scowled. "_Liv_," she whined. "I don't want to."

"I know, honey, but you can finish watching your show tomorrow. I set it to record on the PVR."

"But I want to watch it _now_."

"Alex, I told you to do something and you're not listening. What happens when you don't listen?"

Alex glowered at Olivia and stubbornly stayed silent.

"Alex, I asked you a question. What happens when you don't listen?"

"I get punished," mumbled Alex, so quietly that Olivia barely heard.

"What was that, honey?" she asked.

"I get punished," repeated Alex, a bit more loudly this time. She scowled at Olivia.

"That's right. So I'm going to count to three, and if you haven't turned off the television by then, you're going to be punished. One . . . two . . . three." Alex still hadn't moved, and Olivia sighed, crossing to the television and flipping it off herself. "You're going to be spanked, honey. Get in the corner and put your hands on your head."

Alex's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't mean to disobey you. I'll go to bed right now. Please don't spank me!"

"Alex, I warned you, and you still disobeyed. You've earned yourself a spanking. Now get in the corner." When Alex hesitated, Olivia said in a slightly menacing tone, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Alex all but ran to the corner, putting her hands on her head as she'd been instructed. She sniffled as she tried not to fidget too much, knowing Olivia wouldn't like it. God, she hated the corner. Why hadn't she just done what Olivia had told her? Now she was going to be spanked, and it was her own fault. She was already close to tears, and she couldn't help the moisture welling up in her eyes.

Finally, Olivia said, "Alex, come here."

Alex practically flew out of that hateful corner and went to stand in front of Olivia, who'd seated herself on the edge of the bed. She was holding the paddle, and Alex winced in anticipation. Her poor bottom was going to be in so much pain tomorrow, but it was her own fault, which made it even worse.

"Kneel for me, baby," instructed Olivia.

Alex lowered her eyes and knelt in front of Olivia, resting her hands on her thighs and waiting.

"Alex, I want you to tell me why you're being punished."

"Be-because I – I disobeyed you, m-ma'am," sniffled Alex. "You – you told me to go to – to bed and I didn't and – and then I argued with you."

"That's right, baby," approved Olivia. "You're going to be paddled for your disobedience. Take off your clothes and hand them to me, please."

Alex shuddered as she pulled off her pants and panties and handed them to Olivia.

"_All_ of your clothes," prompted Olivia.

Alex blushed and refused to meet Olivia's eyes as she took off her shirt and bra, giving them to Olivia.

"Look at me, baby," ordered Olivia. When Alex didn't, Olivia repeated in a much harsher tone, "Look at me."

Alex flushed and snapped to attention, nervous baby blues meeting deep chocolate orbs.

"Good girl. You don't need to be embarrassed, honey. I'm only spanking you because I love you enough to teach you and correct you when you do something wrong. Do you understand that?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, baby. Are you ready for your spanking or do you need some more corner time first?"

"I'm ready," said Alex quietly.

"Good girl. Now lie over my lap, please. I'm going to give you a hand spanking first, just to warm up that cute little bottom of yours, so you'll feel the paddle better. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Alex, tears rushing to her eyes as she lay down over Olivia's lap. She clenched handfuls of their cool white sheets in her fingers as she waited for the first smack.

Olivia brought her hand down on Alex's upturned bottom. Alex sucked in a breath and squirmed a bit, but was pretty pleased with herself for being able to mostly stay still. Olivia brought her palm down a few more times and continued to spank Alex, coloring her bottom a light pink, and then a deeper red.

Alex wriggled around, trying to avoid the swats as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, ma'am!" she wailed. "I won't do it again! Please, please, please!"

Olivia wound down the swats when she was satisfied with the shape of Alex's bottom and picked up the paddle. "Baby," she said gently, planting a tender kiss on the base of Alex's neck. "It's time for your paddling. Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes, ma'am," whimpered Alex. "I'm n-not allowed to – to k-kick or get up or p-put my hands in – in the way or – or else you'll c-cane me."

"That's right, baby. Are you ready?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

With that, Olivia brought the paddle down hard on Alex's already reddened bottom. Alex screamed, clenching her fists and trying to focus on breathing. God, that hurt so, so much!

Olivia continued to spank Alex, keeping one hand on the small of her back so she couldn't get up. She kept a trained ear on Alex's sobs, trying to gauge from Alex's cries whether she'd learned her lesson yet. Finally, she decided that Alex had had enough and she put down the paddle and helped her sobbing little Alex to her feet. She positioned the blonde so she was standing a few inches from where Olivia was still sitting on the bed and asked, "Do you have anything to say to me, honey?"

"I – I'm sorry!" wailed Alex. "I'll never – never – disobey you ever again! I didn't m-mean – I'm sorry!"

"Okay, baby. Your punishment is over," Olivia said gently, kissing Alex's forehead. "Now are you going to come to bed with me?"

"Yes – yes ma'am," she sobbed, wiping her eyes.

Olivia took pity on the blonde and took her into her arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You've been punished, but now you're back to being my good little Alex. I love you, baby." She brushed Alex's sweat-dampened hair back from her forehead and tenderly kissed away the remnants of Alex's tears. "Will you cuddle with me, baby?"

Alex nodded and snuggled close to Olivia. The detective wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed the base of her neck, soothing her physically and emotionally.

"There, there," she said reassuringly, rubbing comforting circles into Alex's back. "It's okay. You took your punishment very well and I'm so proud of you, baby."

Alex nodded and curled closer to Olivia. "I love you," she whimpered.

Olivia smiled. "Love you, too."

"Even when I'm bad?"

"You're not bad, honey. Sometimes you're naughty, but I will always correct you, and I will always love you. You never have to worry about that, okay?"

Alex sniffled, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. "Okay."

**Review if you liked this!**


End file.
